


whats hidden in her eyes?

by NobodyCares0213



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Cute, Fluff, Freeform, Nerd Peridot (Steven Universe), Other, Sad Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyCares0213/pseuds/NobodyCares0213
Summary: this is the other side of the story <3





	1. her.

Peridot walked down the street slowly hearing her phone buzz she checked it and sees a text from amethyst, an old friend from high school,  
‘hey peri! You wanna come over and hang out?’  
peridot smiles and pushes her rather large glasses up on her nose   
‘yeah! Sure im close by anyway’   
as shes putting her phone away she runs into someone knocking them both down as she rubs her head and opens her eyes she sees a very muscular girl with long messy blonde hair glaring at her “whats the big idea? Aren’t you gonna apologize?”  
peridot shakes her head and gets up “yeah, sorry”  
the bigger girl looks angrier “Not to me! You didn’t run into me nerd!”   
peridot looks confused before a tall skinnier girl with short blue hair stands up and pulls at the bigger girls arm “come on jasper im fine stop”   
jasper turns and looks at her “but lapis! This shrimp ran into you and didn’t even apologize!” she turns to peridot “and if she doesn’t im gonna make her sorry”   
peridot rolls her eyes and looks at lapis “im sorry I ran into you miss” lapis smiles faintly “its fine im okay”  
lapis takes jasper by the hand and pulls her down the street as she gets angrier “but! That wasn’t even an apology!” lapis groans “get over it asshole! Im fine lets go”   
peridot rolls her eyes and goes back on her route to amethysts house when she gets there she tells amethyst what happened and she laughs “well was she at least cute?”  
peridot looks at her confused “what?”   
“the one that yelled at you? Was she at least cute?” amethyst said again.   
Peridot shook her head “she was very muscular and tall, she had long blonde hair and it was really messy, she was covered in tattoos and I mean covered she had on an orange tank top and they were everywhere even on her face”   
amethyst looks at her curious “oooh she sounds hot!”  
peridot sighs “she wasn’t really my type”   
amethyst smiles “and what about the other one?”   
peridot thinks back to the moment and blushes “she was rather cute she was tall and skinny and she had beautiful blue eyes and hair that matched it she had on a tank top and shorts she was very aggressive towards the other one she basicly had to drag the other off of me for running into her”   
amethyst chimed in “wow sounds like you really liked that huh?”   
peridot growled “shut up!!”   
they talked about life awhile and how peridot got a promotion at the IT company she worked for and how amethyst is still single and trying to find a girlfriend “hey! Next time you see those girls give the one my number!”   
peridot rolled her eyes “im pretty sure her name was jasper and the other one was her girlfriend amy”   
amethyst pouts “but she could be poly!!!”   
peridot giggles and stays a little longer before walking home.  
She opens the door and her dog jumps into her arms “hey pumpkin! Did you protect the house while I was gone! I know you did” pumpkin barks and jumps down and follows peridot to her room and lays on the bed with her.  
Peridot takes her glasses off and puts them on the dresser and puts on her sleeping shirt and lays down with pumpkin, she lays awake her mind racing with thoughts about lapis ‘why did she look so sad?’


	2. alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the other side of the story <3

As lapis walked down the street with her girlfriend jasper,  
she tries very hard to keep jaspers attention on her so she doesn’t get mad, all of a sudden shes thrown to the ground and she heres jasper  
“whats the big idea?”  
‘oh no’ she thought getting up quickly and trying to pull her away she always hated when jasper did this.  
She quickly does what jasper says and listens to the apology she looks at the shorter girl with short blond hair and glasses and quickly accepts the apology pulling jasper on as she screams and tries to fight back.  
Jasper goes on with the screaming even at home throwing things and getting angry  
“calm down! Its not that big of a deal!”   
jasper looks at her,  
she stand her ground as the bigger one walks toward her,  
shes not afraid.  
Jasper pickes her up like nothing by the arm and grabs her face making her look at her “what did you just say?”   
lapis spits in her face making her let go “I said its not that big of a deal!”  
jasper wipes her face “you little bitch when I get my hands on you”  
lapis turns around and bolts towards the bathroom jasper chases after her unable to catch her cause of there size difference lapis runs intot he bathroom slams the door locks it and sits against it,  
jasper rams the door trying to open it and fails she continues for hours but the door wont budge,  
she finally gives up and goes to the fridge grabbing a bottle of liquor and drinking it before passing out on the couch,  
lapis listens and waits till she hears the silence and slowly opens the bathroom door and sees jasper sleeping before she sneaks by jasper and goes outside.  
She walks to an old abandoned barn down the street and climbs to the top.   
She sits there and watches the birds fly around wishing she could just sprout wings and fly away from this place.  
Where would she even go? She sighs and cries silently.   
‘where would I even go?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy!


	3. the barn

lapis wakes up on top of the barn, its dark out, she sits up and stretches. 'jasper is gonna be looking for me' she sighs and climbs down slowly walking back home she walks along the beach and she kicks a rock, "ouch! what the?" i small figure moves in the distance holding the rock, she jumps and covers her mouth "im sorry i didnt mean to hit you!" as she walks forward she recognizes the girl "oh its you.'  
peridot had been out on the beach thinking about what amethyst said about the girl she met today when suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by an object striking her in the head she cries out and picks up the rock looking around and seeing someone approach apologizing  
'its her'   
"oh its you"   
peridot smiles "yeah hey i remember you from earlier"   
lapis awkwardly rubs her neck "yeah im sorry about jasper she gets so upset about stupid stuff"   
peridot giggles "its fine" she pats the ground next to her,  
lapis sits down by peridot and stares at the ocean   
"its beautiful isnt it?"   
lapis looks over and notices peridot looking at her, she blushes "yeah ive never been here this late it looks amazing"   
"i come here to think, its so crowded during the day, its nice to be here at night when nobody else is here" peridot looks out watching the waves as they sway and dance  
they sit in silence for a moment before lapis speaks "im lapis, lapis lazuli"   
peridot looks over and smiles holding out her hand "hello lazuli, im peridot or peri for short, its nice to meet you"  
lapis gets up and brushes the sand off "i should really get home jasper is gonna be mad that im out so late"  
peridot smiles and gets up "let me walk you home"   
lapis blushes "yeah sure that'd be nice"  
they walk along the beach silently, peridot has a question in the back of her mind but she doesnt know how to ask or if itll make lapis mad. "why are you still with her?"  
lapis stops walking and looks at peridot "what?"   
peridot panicks a little "im sorry! i dont mean to be nosy! you just didnt seem very happy and she seemed so mad!"  
its silent for a minute, lapis looks at the ground and sighs "i dont know"  
peridot stands next to her with her hand on her back "its okay"  
lapis almost cries "no its not! i dont know why im still with her i feel like its my responsibilty to keep her in check i spend every minute fighting so someone else doesnt have to"  
peridot hugs her "itll be okay. i promise"


End file.
